


Something More

by ValhallaBabe



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaBabe/pseuds/ValhallaBabe
Summary: "This can be fixed?""Of course it can."Mafuyu and Akihiko are given second chances at love.





	Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short first chapter, but others will be longer!

A slick sheen of sweat drenched his cheeks, his hair clinging wetly to the sides of his face. It was almost unbearable, the oppressive warmth of the lights whose unnerving gaze fell directly on him. He couldn’t see the crowd. Couldn’t hear their quiet gasps, couldn’t see their hands as they drew up to cover their dropped jaws. He couldn’t even feel himself form the lyrics which poured from deep within him. 

All he could sense was the heat. 

It happened so fast. The stage lights fell as the audience was suddenly illuminated. He didn’t notice that, though. He didn’t register their faces--their shock, their emotion. His feet had minds of their own, ushering his weary body offstage. On his way out, he felt Uenoyama’s lanky arm envelop his trembling shoulders, as the other whispered huskily in his ear: _ “Let’s get some air, okay?” _

Behind the heavy, metal door, there was not another person in sight. The vent above them whirred as a stream of cool air filled the corridor. The tears fell lukewarm from his tired eyes before he could stop them. He felt his voice quake as he clutched tightly to the other’s shirt, afraid of letting him go. Afraid of _ losing _ him. To feel him was to know he was there. To know he was living. To hear his breath and feel the rise and fall of his adrenaline-laden lungs. 

He pressed his head to the other’s chest, taking in the sound of his beating heart. “Thank you,” he cried, his voice catching itself in his throat and coming out as a whine. He looked up, locking eyes with Uenoyama. The one who had given him a second chance. The one who offered him redemption. The one who decided he was worth saving. He clutched his own chest, continuing, “Thank you for getting me this far. Thank you--”

Before he could finish, soft lips grazed his. It felt familiar and foreign all at once. He felt the press of long, dextrous fingers as they tangled into his damp hair, pulling him in for an unexpected moment of intimacy. As quickly as it began, though, Uenoyama broke their kiss, moving his hand to cradle Mafuyu’s sticky face. “You did so good out there,” he murmured, his breath ghosting over the redhead’s lips before he disappeared back behind the stage door.   
  
Then, he was alone again. Except this time, he wasn’t _ truly _ alone.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think here or come yell at me at @ValhallababeAO3 on Twitter


End file.
